Top Coordinator
]] A Top Coordinator (Japanese: トップコーディネーター Top Coordinator) is the highest known level of rank for a Pokémon Coordinator in the . It refers to a Coordinator who has completed a Pokémon Contest circuit by collecting all the necessary Ribbons and winning the Grand Festival. Top Coordinators are also given the prestigious Ribbon Cup. The title of Top Coordinator is conferred by the Pokémon Activities Committee. In contrast with the titles of Pokémon Champion and , which once attained must be defended from challengers, the title of Top Coordinator is an permanently held by those who win the Grand Festival. Role Top Coordinators do not have to carry out any duties and their future endeavors vary. Some may choose to initiate another Pokémon Contest campaign without delay. According to Drew, started to practice for the next circuit immediately after winning the Hoenn Grand Festival. Similarly, Solidad decided to travel to the Johto region with her colleagues to compete in Pokémon Contests there, even though it was not long since she had emerged victorious at the Kanto Grand Festival. Others, however, will change paths completely, such as Dr. Abby who quit in favor of healing Pokémon through massage and opening her own Pokémon clinic in Foothill Town. Top Coordinators have a high degree of recognition for their success and accomplishments. For this reason, they may be offered well-regarded positions in other fields of expertise, such as that of Gym Leader. Fantina revealed in Playing The Leveling Field! that she was chosen to run and maintain the Hearthome Gym after becoming a Ribbon Cup recipient. On occasion, they can also be invited to get themselves involved with Pokémon Contest proceedings in a judge capacity. In Teaching the Student Teacher!, Johanna received a call to fill in for a Nurse Joy who would not be able to attend the Contest. Likewise, Fantina joined the panel of judges in the Sinnoh Grand Festival from Last Call — First Round! to A Grand Fight for Winning!. Additionally, Top Coordinators may achieve celebrity status and appear on television, magazines, and other . Jessie's main reason to compete in Pokémon Contests is due to an interest in becoming rich and famous. Some others prefer to stay under the radar, such as Yuma and Johanna, who have chosen to pass on their knowledge to aspiring and novice Pokémon Coordinators, using their experience and skills to help further the career of their students and mentees. While visiting the boutique of Pokémon Stylist Lila in Battling The Generation Gap!, brought up the Top Coordinator Carnival upon seeing the outfit Lila had designed for Wallace. It is unknown whether said event consists of a party where Top Coordinators gather or a tournament where they compete against one another. Wallace was referred to as a Contest Master during his appearance in the , but the specifics of it and what a Coordinator must do to attain such position have never been addressed. Notable Top Coordinators :See also: * Juan * Solidad * Wallace * Zoey In other languages |bordercolor= |nl=Top Coördinator |fi=Huippukoordinaattori |fr=Top Coordinateur |de=Top-Koordinator |it=Super Coordinatore |no=Toppkoordinator |pt_br=Top Coordenador |pt_eu=Coordenador de Topo |es=Maestro de concursos |sv=Top-koordinator }} See also * Pokémon Champion * * Ribbon Cup Category:Terminology Category:Pokémon Contests *